Vaine
This page is about Vaine; a ship between Astrid D'or Vasseur and Lupercus Cassius Baine. How they met? Due to them both ending up at the same orphanage, it didn't take long after the Baines' arrival for them to meet. Astrid was only two at the time (the twins being four) so there was a lot of developmental differences between them, but all the kids at the orphanage had some level of closeness despite age differences & after a year or so Astrid & Lil were best friends. Lup was a very brash kid so he was never as close to Astrid as his sister was, but they still spent a lot of time together growing up. When did they "get together"? The official re-meeting between the pair happened after Lup had visited the orphanage several times in his mid-to-late teens. On one such occasion, Astrid had already been outside of the orphanage herself in wait for Lup's appearance, and was quick to make her approach once she spotted him. With a look of concern & a certain gentleness to her, it didn't take long for her to strike up a conversation between them. She brushed off his worry that Lil may have seen him too as she had, stating Lil was "often in her own world" with a sad twinge before returning the attention to him instead. The pair ended up talking for some time about general things & for the first time in a long while, Lup felt truly happy. He didn't mention anything about his life at the manor, instead sticking to stories from his younger years while she told him all the things she & Lil had gotten up to since he had left. He made her promise not to tell Lil they had spoken, which she countered with "only if you come back tomorrow" before giving him a time & place. It was from there that things steadily bloomed between him and Astrid. They met frequently while she was out for supply runs for the orphanage, and somehow managed to keep their bond hidden from everyone (including Lil). After several weeks of their secret meetings the pair shared their first kiss, sparking the beginning of the first romance in either teen's lives. During this time, it steadily became harder to keep up the illusions at the manor & with Astrid. Although he had much less of a schedule when it came to lessons with Charles, he knew he had to keep the frequency he spent out on the lower end of the scale in an attempt to keep suspicion that something may be happening with him away from Charles. He and Astrid would often spend their nights out together, and he would return in the early hours before she awoke so he could get back to the manor before morning. He knew he was falling deeper & deeper every time he saw her, and with that thought brought the concern of what would happen should Charles find out she existed. That she was bringing back that light in him that he had so easily snuffed over the years. Astrid knew better than to ask about Lup's life, despite being concerned for him as much as he was for her. He often sported bruises from moments he'd test Charles' patience or get caught in the way of a flailing victim before they could be secured properly. He knew she stared when she thought he wasn't paying attention; felt her fingers tracing his brand when she thought he was asleep. She knew Lil had the same mark in the same place; a mark Lil didn't like talking about either. Whatever had happened to the twins was worse than she could ever imagine. It wasn't long before Lup finally had to allow reality to hit over the situation. All those years ago when Charles had made those threats to his sister - he knew why he made them & he knew they applied to more than just Lil. What would happen when Charles found out about Astrid? There was something about his grandfather that made him feel as though he was almost.... Omnipresent. Somewhere deep down, he felt like perhaps Charles even already knew what was going on. Like he was waiting until Lup was in too deep to strike. The deeper Lup fell, the worse it would be for Astrid--for them both--once he came for her. It hurt to leave, but he knew it was for the best. Acting with the same coldness he did while dealing with a victim, he cut off the relationship (although in all fairness, it was only an implied relationship to begin with as neither had officially asked the other out) and left Astrid alone & heartbroken. It's hard to know who was more broken over the ending of what they had. Problems they've had? The two could have lived a perfect, happy life together if not for Charles. Not only had Lup been permanently damaged by the years spent under Charles' rule, the omnipresence he seemed to have which brought constant fear to all he controlled made it impossible to be in a relationship without worry of being found out. After seeing his own twin tortured to the point of insanity many years prior, Lup refused to let the same happen to the only other person he loved. He knew he was playing with fire the longer he stayed with Astrid, making it a constant problem throughout their relationship & eventually the thing that tore them apart. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Vaine: * All I Want - Kodaline - In A Perfect World * All The Ways To Say Goodbye - Mitch James - All The Ways To Say Goodbye * Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy - One Cell In The Sea * Already Home - A Great Big World - Is There Anybody Out There? * Always - Panic! At The Disco - Vices & Virtues * Always On My Mind - Tiki Taane - Past, Present, Future * Amnesia - 5 Seconds of Summer - Amnesia * Anathema - Twenty One Pilots - Regional At Best* * And I Love Her - Passenger - The Boy Who Cried Wolf * Bedroom - Litany - 4 Track EP * Better Than Me - Hinder - Extreme Behavior * Bleed - Hot Chelle Rae - Lovesick Electric * Blind - Hurts - Exile * The Blower's Daughter - Damien Rice - O * Body Parts - Plain White T's - Wonders Of The Younger * The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot - Brand New - Deja Entendu * Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz - Rokstarr * Breakeven - The Script - The Script * Call Me - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness * Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol - Eyes Open * City Meets The Stars - The Lovetones - Lose * Closer - The Chainsmokers, Halsey - Closer * crash - EDEN - vertigo * Cut Here - The Cure - Greatest Hits * Dear Darlin' - Olly Murs - Right Place Right Time * Dear Orphan - Little Image - Musings * Do Me Right - The All-American Rejects - Kids In The Street * Don't Be A Fool - Shawn Mendes - Illuminate * drugs - EDEN - i think you think too much of me * Drugs & Candy - All Time Low - Last Young Renegade * Duality - Set It Off - Duality * (Don't Make) Eye Contact - The Hoosiers - The Secret Service * Falling Apart - Papa Roach - F.E.A.R. * Falling for You - The 1975 - The 1975 * Favorite Record - Fall Out Boy - American Beauty/American Psycho * Feel Again - OneRepublic - Native * Forever - Papa Roach - The Paramour Sessions * Get Out While You Can - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me * Ghosting - Mother Mother - O My Heart * Good Times - All Time Low - Last Young Renegade * Greek Tragedy - The Wombats - Glitterbug * Heart's A Mess - Gotye - Like Drawing Blood * Heartless - Evaride - Heartless * Helpless - Neon Trees - Habits * HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T - Fall Out Boy - M A N I A * Hold Onto Me - Mayday Parade - Monsters In The Closet * Hoodie - Hey Violet - From The Outside * I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You - Tom Waits - Closing Time * I Need You - Avalanche City - We Are For The Wild Places * I Swear This Time I Mean It - Mayday Parade - Anywhere But Here * I Wanna Get Better - Bleachers - Strange Desire * I'm Going To Stop Pretending That I Didn't Break Your Heart - Eels - Blinking Lights And Other Revelations * I'm On Fire - Hedley - Cageless * If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic - Native * If You Leave Me Now - Foxes - All I Need * It Was Always You - Maroon 5 - V * It's Only You - Skullclub, Philip Strand - It's Only You * Jet Black Heart - 5 Seconds of Summer - Sounds Good Feels Good * Last Young Renegade - All Time Low - Last Young Renegade * Lay It On Me - Vance Joy - Lay It On Me * Learning To Fall - Midnight Youth - The Brave Don't Run * Let Her Go - Passenger - All The Little Lights * The Letter - Midnight Youth - The Brave Don't Run * Letter - Mother Mother - No Culture * Love Again (Brokedown) - Hedley - Love Again * Love How It Hurts - Scouting For Girls - Love How It Hurts * Miss Me - Andy Grammer - Andy Grammer * The Mistake - AM Taxi - We Don't Stand a Chance * Molly - Lil Dicky, Brendon Urie - Professional Rapper * The Monster - Eminem, Rihanna - The Marshall Mathers LP2 * Moondust - Jaymes Young - Dark Star * Nineteen - Hayley Williams - Tegan And Sara Present The Con X: Covers * Not Your Fault - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony * Numbers - The Cab - Lock Me Up * Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard - Ocean Avenue * One Love - Marianas Trench - Astoria * The One That Got Away - Katy Perry - Teenage Dream * The Other Side - Tonight Alive - The Other Side * Out Loud - Gabbie Hanna - Out Loud * Periscope - Papa Roach, Skylar Grey - Crooked Teeth * Pink Lemonade - James Bay - Electric Light * Postcards From Italy - Beirut - The Gulag Orkestar * THE QUIET - Troye Sivan - WILD * Ricochet - Starset - Vessels * Ruby's Arms - Tom Waits - Heartattack And Vine * Sad Song - We The Kings, Elena Coats - Somewhere Somehow * Say (All I Need) - OneRepublic - Dreaming Out Loud * The Scientist - Coldplay - A Rush Of Blood To The Head * Screen - Twenty One Pilots - Vessel * She Is - The Fray - How To Save A Life * She Tastes Like Summer - Spilt Milk Society - She Tastes Like Summer * Shooting Star - Air Traffic - Fractured Life * Someday You Will Be Loved - Death Cab for Cutie - Plans * Something Just Like This - The Chainsmokers, Coldplay - Something Just Like This * Something To Remember Me By - The Horrors - V * Songs I Can't Listen To - Neon Trees - Songs I Can't Listen To * Sparks - Coldplay - Parachutes * Standing In The Dark - Lawson - Chapman Square * TALK ME DOWN - Troye Sivan - Blue Neighbourhood * Tender - Blur - 13 * That Look You Give That Guy - Eels - Hombre Lobo * There's a Place - The All-American Rejects - There's A Place * These Are The Lies - The Cab - Lock Me Up * Trouble - Cage The Elephant - Tell Me I'm Pretty * Unkiss Me - Maroon 5 - V * Until You're Over Me - Maroon 5 - It Won't Be Soon Before Long * Us - She Wants Revenge - She Wants Revenge * Visions - Maroon 5 - Red Pill Blues * Want You Back - 5 Seconds of Summer - Want You Back * Weather - A Story Told - Keep Watch * Will He - Joji - In Tongues * You Should Do Better - Cut Off Your Hands - Hollow *song may not be available on Spotify playlist